Watching Airplanes
by ThatAwkwardGirl1240
Summary: Is Christina done with Justin's stuff?Why is it titled "Watching Airplanes" so many questions! R&R!


"I can't believe you did that!"Christina shouted.

"I'm sorry!It was for the best!" Justin shouted back.

"Oh yeah. Getting something for someone to smoke is for the best!"Christina shouted back at him.

"I'm sorry!If we wanna start a family we need the money!" He shouted at her.

"No. If _you_ wanna start a family you need the money."She said.

"What do you mean?"He questioned tears shone in his pretty brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Justin."Christina said tears streaming out of her blue eyes.

She turned around and headed for the door. That was untill Justin grabbed her arm.

"I thought you loved me."Justin said.

"I _did_ love you. But .. after that. Not anymore" Christina told him.

Sighing. He let go of her arm as she walked out of the door. Three weeks went by of both of them crying their eyes out. And throughout those three weeks Justin Gabriel bought a plane ticket back to his home in South Africa. One day while Justin Gabriel was in town before he left,he bumped into Christina's best friends Britney Spears and Kelly Clarkson. Earning a slap from both of them.

"So you're just _leaving_?" Britney asked before another slap to the face came along.

"What do you mean?"Justin questioned.

"Oh it's not like your buddies didn't tell us."Kelly said.

Sighing Justin didn't say no other words to them and left. Another week later Christina was in a field next to the airport waiting for the plane to take off. She glanced to her side as the runway lights got brighter. She hopped off of her hood and started walking with the airplane. Knowing people were looking at her chasing the airplane. But my god she didn't care. The plane started getting faster and Christina started running. Sighing Justin glanced out this window only to see his _ex_ girlfriend chasing after the plane. He felt the plane getting higher and higher off the ground. He leaned back and closed his eyes. "_Oh god please let this be a dream!"_ Justin thought in his head. He let his body slowly take him into a sleeping state. Christina knew she could do it. She knew she could catch the plane. Following the plane she was forced to stop. She fence was way to high. And clearly if she was running after the plane. She was too. Sighing she slowly walked back to her car and kicked the tire.

"_What the hell is your problem?!" _She slapped herself in the face.

Sighing she got in the car and drove to her home.

One-shot somewhat based off the song "Watching Airplanes" by Gary Allen. Expect a story to go with this song later on!Enjoy y'all!

Sitting out here on the hood of this truck looking upAt a caramel colored sunset skyChecking my watch, doing the math in my headCounting back words to when you said goodbyeWell those runway lights are getting brighter I'm just sitting out here watching airplanes take off and flyTrying to figure out which one you might be onAnd why you don't love me anymoreRight now I'm sitting out here watching airplanes I would've lied, could've cried, should've tried harderDone anything to make you stayI wonder what you'd do if you looked out your windowYou saw me running down the runway just like I was crazyBut that fence is too high, so am I So I'm just sitting out here watching airplanes take off and flyTrying to figure out which one you might be onAnd why you don't love me anymore Right now I know you're thirty thousand feet above me But a million miles away, a million miles away

By now I know I outta act like you don't love me But I'm just sitting out here watching airplanes take off and flyI'm just sitting out here watching airplanes take off and flyTrying to figure out which one you might be onAnd why you don't love me anymore Yeah, I'm just sitting out here watching airplanes go by, by, byI'm just sitting out here watching airplanes, baby bye, bye, bye, bye, byeYeah, I'm just sitting out here watching airplanes.

* * *

I wrote this story on and have a story based off this one-shot in drafts up there is a Christina Aguilera/Justin Gabriel !


End file.
